


You Stole My Heart For Valentine's Day

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Saccharine(?) Oneshot for Valentine's in which Dean just doesn't know how to say it, but he sure knows how to show it. </p><p>Happy Valentine's day for those who celebrate it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Stole My Heart For Valentine's Day

_February 14, 2011_

“Sammy?”  
Sam opened his eyes, groggy from sleep as Dean called his name from inside the motel. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “What? What is it?”  
“The hell…?”  
Dean sounded more mystified than alarmed, and now Sam was curious as to what his brother was staring at outside the motel room window, standing there like there was a three headed dragon on their front door step.  
Dean being mystified often qualified for panic in Sam’s book, so with the worst kind of curiosity, he threw the comforter back and padded over to the window. “What, what is it?”  
“Why’s there hearts dangling from the roof of the motel?”  
Sam would have snorted at Dean’s perplexed face, except he knew his brother really had no idea what day it was and it elicited his bitchface in full force.  
“Aw, come on, Sammy. Why would anybody line the roof with paper hearts? Is the owner in love or something?”  
“Or something,” Sam grouched while he slammed the bathroom door shut in his brother’s face. Dean could be such an idiots sometimes it was sad.  
“Hey, why the hell couldn’t you have said it’s valentines day?” Dean muttered after Sam exited after showering and cleaning up. He had bacon in his mouth and three sausages in his hands.  
“Because, doofus, paper hearts should be obvious,” Sam answered, grabbing his duffel and rummaging around for a clean shirt.  
“Well, Sh’ ‘ot ‘ike I’d ‘ow dat…”  
Sam turned to look at his brother, scowl on his face when he realized Dean stuffed his mouth with all the sausages at once like the glutton he was. “Yeah, whatever.”  
Sam realized Dean had turned on the TV, snuggled in his bed and started watching a movie. He contemplated complaining, but for once they had nothing to do (translation: Sam hadn’t hit the researching yet) and an extra hour in bed sounded awesome. So he spread out on his own bed haphazardly.  
“Hey, made you breakfast.”  
Dean walked to the kitchen and Sam watched his brother come back with a tray housing a single plate and a coffee cup.  
“Breakfast in bed, for me?” Sam cooed as Dean settled the tray on his lap.  
“Can it, bitch. Don’t go getting used to me treating you like a princess now.”  
Dean grinned when Sammy gave him the stink eye. “Right, my knight in shining armor.”  
“Damn straight,” Dean said proudly while he flopped back on his own bed, grabbing the remote with his oily hands.  
Again, Sam wanted to lay into Dean for being so untidy, but he couldn’t be bothered and he downed his bacon, sausages, eggs and coffee while they watched the movie. Some rom-com called Hitched, starring Will Smith. Smith was teaching one of his clients the benefit of the right type of first kiss when Dean suddenly blurted on a laugh, “Watch, Sammy! It’s the best part.”  
Sam snorted at Dean’s antics, looking back in time to see the guy hesitantly lay one on Smith’s character.  
Dean promptly keeled over with laughter and Sam snorted. “Thought you weren’t into chick flicks?”  
“Chick flicks? Dude, this comedy!”  
Sam rolled his eyes. “ _Romantic_ comedy.”  
“You say potato(ay), I say potato(ah).”  
Sam settled more comfortably in the bed. “Very childish, Dean.”  
Dean snorted, but all his attention was glued to the movie and Sam smiled. For someone who didn’t recognize the symbolism of hearts dangling from the roof, Dean sure was the one into the whole Valentine thing now. Nodding off, it didn’t take long for Sam to fall asleep.

_February 13, 2012_

“Hey….”  
“Yeah?” Sam prompted when Dean paused. They were currently taking a five from chasing and killing a Chupacabra across farmlands in backwater Illinois. It was not too late in the night but the townsfolk were asleep. Early to bed and early to rise types. Sam grimaced from the blood that covered him after they managed to hack the thing to pieces.  
“Would you look at that, it’s 11:59.” Dean laughed while looking at his watch.  
Sam raised an eyebrow while he shook membrane from his hands. “So?”  
Dean looked at him then. Sam prided himself in being able to read his brother like a book, but sometimes there was just _something_ he couldn’t decipher. A look Dean guarded so well Sam couldn’t figure out what it meant. And it came about in the oddest of moments sometimes.  
The air was thick with the smell of blood and Dean’s grin only got wider, albeit a little modest as he looked anywhere but at Sam. Sam knew something was up, and he was determined to find out what. “Dude, we killed a chupacabra, shouldn’t you be bitching about baby’s upholstery or something?”  
Dean just walked over to Sam, his face set in determination until he was literally inches away and Sam wanted to back off, but something kept him rooted to the spot.  
“5, 4, 3, 2, 1…”  
With a certain amount of trepidation mixed with curiosity, Sam waited with bated breath for whatever the hell Dean had up his sleeve. And then Dean kissed him. So suddenly and so thoroughly it took a good couple of seconds for it to really sink in…what was happening. He wanted to pull back and ask his brother what the fuck he was doing, he wanted to shove Dean away and take back control of his motor functions and a small part of him wanted so badly for this to continue. Dean tasted like three meals and twenty hours after Colgate, Listerine and floss and to be honest, it was perfect. More perfect than he ever expected.  
Sam didn’t even know he’d ever had any of these type of feelings for his brother and it sent tingles down his spine to the tips of his toes. When Dean finally pulled back, Sam looked at him dazed. He was still trying to piece together everything in his head, analyzing and dissecting before he came to a very plausible conclusion. “So, you like me, huh?”  
“No, I don’t. Happy Valentines day, Sammy.”  
Dean had a shy grin on his face and a flush high on his cheek bones and Sam smiled.  
No chick flick his ass. He’s never going to allow Dean to live this one down.

_February 14, 2013_

Sam woke up when Dean slammed the door shut. He groggily looked up to see Dean with Biggerson paper bags in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other.  
“Heya Sammy. Bought you a Valentines gift at the Seven Eleven down the block.”  
Dean reached into the brown bag, then he threw something purple at him and Sam caught it before inspecting the item, then laughing. “Hey, Cadbury!”  
“They had heart shaped and roses candies with caramel and elaborate flower arrangements and stuff, blech,” Dean grouched with hand quotes while he sat around their small table and extracted the food from the bags.  
Sam smiled. “Yeah, Dean. I mean, you’re so against Valentine’s Day you didn’t wait until the exact minute it rolled around to kiss me last year, right?” Sam teased while he left the bed to plant his ass in the other chair opposite Dean.  
Dean held up a finger for Sam to hold that thought while he took long gulps of his coffee, then he looked Sam in the eyes and said, “It was a heat of the moment thing, it just happened.”  
“Yeah right,” Sam scoffed while he grabbed his Frappucino and chicken sandwich. “You keep telling yourself that, Dean.”  
Dean put a hand on his hip, looking affronted while he chewed. “You’re not gonna let me forget about that, are you, Sammy?”  
“You being a romantic? Hell naw, dude.”  
Dean rolled his eyes and Sam laughed. “Besides, it’s Valentine’s again and you haven’t gotten me anything yet, so I’m still waiting.”  
Dean looked at him like he grew an extra head. “Dude, Cadbury!”  
Sam smiled. “Whatever.”  
After eating, Dean shouted that he was going to visit the mechanic down the block to see if he could check the transmission on Baby, she sounded like she had a cold. Sam gave Dean the stink eye while his brother smiled and Sam took a shower, then stayed curled on the couch with a blanket thrown over his legs while he channel surfed. It was about an hour into National Geographic when the doorbell rang. Grabbing his gun, Sam pushed it against the small of his back before opening the door cautiously. He saw a teenage guy with the Walmart logo on his shirt standing there with an elaborate rose bouquet and a huge box of heart shaped chocolate. It must be a mistake.  
“Sorry, dude. Wrong address.”  
The guy looked at a sheet of paper then asked, “Sammy Piccolo?”  
Sam’s eyes widened.  
The guy pulled off a mix between a snort and a laugh before turning back to Sam. “Thought you’d be a girl, dude.”  
“What?” Sam asked perplexed.  
“That guy spent nearly an hour looking for the perfect Valentine’s bouquet. He even had them rearrange a few of them to suit him and I’m thinking his chick must be the bomb! Can’t wait to see her.”  
At this the guy eyed Sam up and down with a leer and Sam just grabbed the stuff before signing the form and throwing it back in the guy’s face, then slamming the door shut. He realized he was blushing like crazy.  
Muttering under his breath about idiot big brothers, Sam placed the items on his bed before going over them with a critical eye. His favorite flowers and candies. There was a card attached to the flowers and Sam nervously opened it before reading.  
“You’re the Obi-One for me.”  
Sam laughed, a full out belly laugh. He was going to kill Dean. Give him some ass first, then kill him so he’ll die happy.

_February 14, 2014_

“Hey, It’s another Valentine.” Sam whispered softly. He was in bed with Dean’s arms wrapped around him protectively. For some weird ass reason they were snowed in in a small town in Plymouth, Massachusetts where the rooms weren’t half bad and the heater worked.  
“Yeah, Sammy.” Dean sniffed before looking down at his brother. Sammy’s head was resting on his chest and he smiled.  
“You’re such a hopeless romantic.” Sam smiled.  
Dean snorted. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that, dude.”  
Sam rested his chin on his hands and looked up at his big brother, taking in his features, from the freckles on his nose to the stubble on his chin. “You know you are, why do you deny it?”  
Dean ignored the question in favor of closing his eyes and feigning sleep.  
“No you don’t,” Sam growled while shaking his brother hard. Then he tried to tickle him.  
Dean laughed before peaking at his brother and shoving him back. “Alright, Sammy. Alright.”  
Sam didn’t really want an answer though, he already knew what it was.  
“It’s cause Valentine, Romeo and Samson died for the love of a woman. Once. And since we’ve died so many times for each other, we trump them all. Maybe people should start celebrating Winchester day; the love that saved the world!”  
Dean laughed.  
Sam didn’t find it funny, it made tears gather in his eyes. “I love you.”  
“What?” Dean asked suddenly, looking down at Sam to see the misty eyes of unshed tears. He became instantly alert. “Sammy, you alright?”  
“I love you, Dean.”  
Dean smiled softly, gathering his brother in his arms and kissing him slow and passionately. “I know.”


End file.
